Legendary
by Nickstar777
Summary: "Not all Legends are born, some Legends are earned" Phineas joins his High School Wrestling Team to bring together his broken family.
1. Story of a legend

Basically, I saw the WWE Studios Film, Legendary and I just loved it, yesterday, I came up with the idea to write Legendary with Phineas and Ferb characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>"This is the story of a legend, and a story of how not all legends are born, some legends are earned" said the voice over<p>

Phineas was at the lake, he was trying to get his fishing boat to start, but the motor wasn't working.

"Damn it" said Phineas

At that point, Buford Van Stomm and his goons saw Phineas.

"Hey Phineas" said Buford

"Hey Buford, look I'm a little busy right..."

Before Phineas could finish, Buford pushed him into the lake.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked Phineas

"Just wanted to" said Buford before leaving.

An elderly African American man walked up to the lake and saw Phineas.

"Need some help?" he asked

"Yeah please" said Phineas

The man helped Phineas out of the lake.

"Leech" said the man

"What?" asked Phineas

"There's a leech on your leg" said the man

Phineas looked down and saw the leech, he removed it from his leg.

"Thanks, um..."

"Call me Red" said the man

"Thanks Red, I'm Phineas"

"Nice to meet you Phineas, what are you doing here?" asked Red

"I'm just fishing" said Phineas

"Alright, well, I'll see you later" said Red

"Alright"

Phineas grabbed his stuff and went home.

==Phineas' Bedroom==

Phineas looked under his bed, he grabbed a box and opened it to reveal newspaper clippings, all of them were about his birth father, James Flynn, and his brother, Mark Flynn. Both were High School wrestling champions.`

**James Flynn goes 20-0**

**Mark Flynn wins All-American Title**

Then Phineas picks out a sad clipping.

**James Flynn Crash and Burn:  
>Tragedy strikes as High School wrestling champion, James Flynn, sadly passes away in a one car crash during a snow storm. With James was his eldest son, All American, Mark Flynn, who survived the crash but may have died inside with the loss of his father.<strong>

Phineas finds a clipping with a message to his father from his old coach.

_Dear James_

_You were loved by many and respected by all, your passing has broken the hearts of many people who all knew you, it was your fighting spirit that made you legendary, you will be missed_

_-Harry Williams_

Phineas' mother, Linda stood at the door.

"Phineas, it's time for dinner" said Linda

"Alright mom"

It had been lonely around the house since James died, Mark ran away from home, Candace went off to college and Linda and Lawrence got divorced. Now it was just Phineas and Linda.

"Phineas, why are you wet?" asked Linda

"I can't remember" lied Phineas

"Have you been getting bullied?" asked Linda

"No" said Phineas

"Then why are you covered in water?"

"Alright, I was fishing at the lake when I fell into the lake" said Phineas

"Ok then" said Linda

==The Next Day==

Phineas was walking to school, but he stopped at a place near where he was at the lake yesterday, that's when he saw Isabella being picked on. Phineas his behind a tree.

"Go away" Isabella said to the bullies

The Bullies wouldn't leave Isabella alone

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL" Phineas said in a deep voice.

The bullies got scared and ran away, Phineas came out from behind the tree.

"I knew that was you Phineas, thanks" said Isabella

"No problem, what did those jerks want anyway?" asked Phineas

"Same as usual" she said

"Bunch of perverts wanting you to flash them your chest?" asked Phineas

"Yep"

A few years ago, Isabella admitted to Phineas that she had a crush in him, unfortunately, Phineas didn't return her feelings, even though Isabella was heartbroken, they both agreed to stay friends, but Isabella still flirts with Phineas.

"So Phin, what's new in your life?" asked Isabella

"Well...I want to wrestle" said Phineas

"Why?" asked Isabella

"Well, my dad was a High School and College champion and my brother was an All American, so I figure it must be in my genes" said Phineas

Isabella looked at Phineas' jeans.

"Doesn't look like it to me"

"Not those types of jeans" said Phineas

"I know, I was just kidding" said Isabella

They both started walking to school.

"So would you wear one of those tight fitting, wrestling suits?" asked Isabella

"You mean a singlet? Yeah, I guess so" replied Phineas

"Cool, I'd watch you" said Isabella

==At school==

After school, Phineas went to the school gym where the wrestling team were training, Phineas sat back and watched.

* * *

><p>Finished with chapter 1<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Joining the team

Time for Phineas to join the wrestling team

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>==The next day==<p>

Phineas was in his room, he pulled a scale out from under his bed, he stood on it.

_148lbs_

Phineas was confused, until he realised that he was still wearing his backpack and shoes, so he took them off.

_137lbs_

That made more sense. At that moment, Linda entered the room.

"Morning Phineas, what's with the scale?"

"I'm just checking my weight" replied Phineas

"How much do you weigh?"

"137, give or take a couple of pounds"

==On the walk to school==

Phineas had picked up Isabella from her home.

"So Phineas, what ever happened to your brother?"

"A couple of years after my dad died, Mark ran away from home because he felt guilty and thought it was HIS fault" said Phineas

==At a construction site in Chicago==

Phineas' brother Mark was working at a construction site when his boss came over.

"Mark, I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that things aren't working out so I'm gonna have to let you go"

Mark left.

==After School at the gym==

Phineas walked up to the coach.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" asked the coach

"Um, I want to join the wrestling team" said Phineas

"How much you weigh?" asked coach

"137"

"Alright, but take off those glasses"

Phineas took off his glasses.

"Ok, Flynn, you're paired with Von Stomm" said the coach

Phineas walked up to Buford.

The coaches instructions resulted in Buford having Phineas in a reverse bear hug.

"Now when I say now, I want you to perform a simple take down...now" said Coach

Everyone on the wrestling team followed Coach's instructions except Buford, who just slammed Phineas into the ground.

"Hey Buford, I said a simple take down"

"Sorry coach, must have misheard" lied Buford

==At home==

Phineas and Linda were having dinner.

"Care for some thousand island?" asked Linda

"No thanks" said Phineas

"Salt?"

"No thank you" said Phineas

Linda put some thousand island on her salad and sat down to eat.

"So I joined the wrestling team today" said Phineas

"Oh my god, I should have known, the scale should have tipped me off...why Phineas?" asked Linda

"Mark wrestled" said Phineas

"Is that what this is about?" asked Linda

"No" said Phineas

"Then why do you want to start wrestling just now?" said Linda

"Mark wrestled" said Phineas

"Yes, you said that but he got hurt and he was built like a car...you're a bean pole" said Linda

"Well thanks" said Phineas, sarcastically

==Saturday==

Phineas woke up early and left his mother a note saying he would be home late and went to Isabella's.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Phineas, what is it?" asked Isabella

"I need to borrow your moped" said Phineas

"What for?" asked Isabella

"It's personal, just don't tell my mom" said Phineas

"Wow, it's just like we're eloping" said Isabella

"I guess, except you're not coming" said Phineas

"Do I at least get a kiss for letting you borrow it?" asked Isabella

Phineas kissed Isabella on the cheek.

"I'll be expecting one when you get back too, and it won't be on the cheek" said Isabella

Phineas rode off.

* * *

><p>And I am finished with that.<p>

Where is Phineas going?

Hope you enjoyed it.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Brotherhood

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>Phineas had rode all the way to Chicago, he came across a trailer park, he knew this is where his brother was.<p>

He knocked on the door and his brother answered.

"Hey Mark" said Phineas

"Hey Phin, long time" said Mark

"Yeah, do you mind if I come in?" asked Phineas

"Sure, come on in" said Mark

Phineas walked in, the place was a dump, wasn't messy but it wasn't liveable either.

"So what do you want?" asked Mark

"Well, I joined the wrestling team at my school and I was wondering if you could teach me" said Phineas

"Listen Phin, you wouldn´t want me in your life, I´ll just disappoint you" said Mark

"How?" asked Phineas

"I don´t know but somehow, I will" said Mark

Phineas left and went back home.

==The Next Day==

Phineas and his friend Django were with other spectators watching the wrestling team at a school wrestling event, Phineas wasn't competing today.

"So what did your brother say?" asked Django

"He said no" said Phineas

In the wrestling match, a guy with blonde hair wearing a white/sky blue singlet is wrestling a member of the Danville Wrestling team when the guy from Danville appears to have suffered an ankle injury

"Winner by injury, Chase Roberts" said one of the judges

"Oh no, I'm Ryan's substitute, I have to face Chase next time" said Phineas

"So?" asked Django

"Chase is the best 135 pounder today" said Phineas

* * *

><p>Finished with the chapter, finally, let me know what you think so far<p>

**Read and Review**


	4. First Match

Newest chapter, sorry for the wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>Phineas was on the phone, calling his brother when a woman answered<p>

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi, is Mark there?" asked Phineas

"No he's out" said the woman

"Well could you tell him his brother called and that he's going to be wrestling this week?" asked Phineas

"Sure"

"Thanks" said Phineas, before hanging up

==The next day==

Phineas was with the rest of the wrestling team and the opposing wrestling team for the weigh in. His opponent was up first.

"First up, 135 pound weight class, Chase Roberts, step on the scale" said coach

Chase stepped on the scale, when he was on, he and Phineas had a staredown.

"135 even, up next for Danville High, Phineas Flynn" said coach

Phineas stepped on the scale.

"Also, 135 even" said coach

==Match==

A few days later, it was time for the match, Phineas and the rest of the team ran in and circled the mat and started doing jumping jacks. Phineas was up first.

"First, for Champagne High, Chase Roberts" said a judge

"And for Danville High, wrestling in his very first match, Phineas Flynn" said another judge

The referee blew his whistle.

Chase quickly tackled Phineas. Phineas rolled onto his belly, in less than 2 minutes, Chase had pinned Phineas.

"The winner by pinfall, Chase Roberts" said a judge

==A Bar==

A couple weeks later, Mark was playing Pool, he circled around the table and accidently bumped into a big guy.

"Hey, what's your problem?" asked the man

"Nothing, I don't want any trouble" said Mark

Mark put down the Pool cue and tried to walk away, when the big guy tried to attack Mark from behind, Mark grabbed his arm and slammed his face into the counter top.

Everyone stared at Mark before he walked away

==Back with Phineas==

Ever since Phineas' match with Chase, Phineas had not won a single match, he had lost 7 matches in a row with no wins. He was walking away from the school with Django.

"Django, do you think I'm the world 135 pounder ever?" asked Phineas

"You haven't fought in enough matches to be considered the worst" said Django

Buford was in his friends car when he passed Phineas.

"Hey, Flynn, you remember that brother of yours?" asked Buford

"What about him?" asked Phineas

Buford threw a newspaper at Phineas

"Now he's a punk" said Buford before his friend drove away

Phineas picked up the paper.

**_One arrest made in bar fight  
><em>**_Mark Flynn, 28, was charged with assault under the influence of alcohol, repeat offence puts the bail at $5,000_

"This is bad" said Phineas

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some problems.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Court

Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Legendary

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas, Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>Phineas had left his mother a note saying he wasn't going to be home until late. He went over to Isabella's, told her where he was going and made her promise not to tell anyone where he was going. Phineas borrowed Isabella's Moped again.<p>

"Judge, my client only lashed out at Mr Romans because he believed it to be self defence, furthermore, my client has agreed to enter himself into rehab to prevent this sort of thing from happening again in the future" said Mark's Lawyer

Phineas entered the courtroom.

"Excuse me Judge, I would like to say something on behalf of the defendant" said Phineas

"Alright" said the judge

"Judge, my father passed away when I was young and my mother works alot, Mark has sort of taken my father's place since he died, we sort of have this agreement that if it ever looked like Mark was about to get into a fight, I would step in so he could just walk away, I just wasn't their for him this time, and I promise that if you let him go, you will never see either of us in your courtroom ever again" said Phineas

The judge thought over Phineas' words.

==Outside the courthouse==

Phineas waited outside, Mark walked out the courthouse.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out back there" said Mark

"No problem, that's just what brothers do" said Phineas

"Um, you hungry?" asked Mark

"I can eat" said Phineas

==Mark's Place==

Mark was looking in his fridge. Phineas was sitting at a small table.

"What do you want?" asked Mark

"Nothing, can't a guy visit his brother just because?" asked Phineas

"I meant, what do you want to eat?" asked Mark

"Oh, I'm not sure, I have to watch my weight anyway" said Phineas

Mark pulled a small plastic container out of the fridge, he put it on the table, Phineas removed the lid to reveal that their was ham in it.

"Thanks" said Phineas

Phineas ate some of the ham.

"You know Mark, I don't want anything from you, I just want to know you" said Phineas

"Phin, I've been alive for 28 years, just can't tell you much about the last 8 or so" said Mark

"What happened?" asked Phineas

"I don't know, one day dad was their and we had a plan and well...well, then he wasn't" said Mark

==Back in Danville==

Linda saw Isabella walking back home.

"Isabella!" said Linda loudly, trying to get Isabella's attention.

"Hi Mrs Flynn" said Isabella

"I was hoping to catch you...your Moped finally quit?" asked Linda

"Well, it ain't been running to good, that's for sure" said Isabella

"You wouldn't happen to know where Phineas is, would you?" asked Linda

"Wrestling practice, I imagine" lied Isabella

"No, I went by the gym on my way home" said Linda

"Hm?" replied Isabella

"Hm, yeah, he got up awful early this morning...too early" said Linda

"He does like to study" said Isabella

"Yes he does and you're not a very good liar Isabella" said Linda

"Well I only had 2 ways to go, lie to you or break a promise to my best friend" said Isabella

"Fair enough, I'm just worried about him" said Linda

"One thing I know about Phineas is he'll be alright, if that helps" said Isabella

"Okay, I appreciate that...come by some time, we'll, you know, do girl things" said Linda

"I'd like that" said Isabella

==Back with Phineas and Mark==

"So I won the Geology competition and used the winnings to buy a little boat that I use for fishing so I can make a little extra money if I can actually keep the motor running, mostly I like to just go out their and think" said Phineas

"Mom know you're here?" asked Mark

"No, no she doesn't know I'm here, I should probably get going" said Phineas before grabbing his jacket

"How is she?" asked Mark

"She's, she's okay...I think she wishes she had girls, you know, in addition to the girl she already has...she misses you" said Phineas

"Phin, I stayed away because..." said Mark

Mark didn't know how to finish so he just changed the subject

"You want me to teach you how to wrestle?" asked Mark

"No. No, Mark, you've got a lot going on. It's not that important" said Phineas

Mark just stared at Phineas, knowing he wasn't serious

"Yes, I would love it if you'd teach me to wrestle" said Phineas

Both brothers stepped outside.

"I'll do the best I can" said Mark

"Me too" said Phineas

Phineas hopped on Isabella's Moped and rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 finished.<strong>

**What will happen next time?**

**What was Mark about to say before he changed the subject?**

**Find out next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

><p>Late at night, Phineas just got home, Linda was waiting in the living room.<p>

"Where have you been?" asked Linda

"Just hanging out with friends" said Phineas

Phineas walked away.

==The Next Day==

Mark had brought Phineas to an old warehouse filled with gym equipment.

"What is this place?" asked Phineas

"Church" said Mark, being sarcastic

Mark and Phineas dropped their coats.

"You ready?" asked Mark

"Yeah" said Phineas

Mark picked up a medicine ball

"Three parts to becoming a complete wrestler. Offense, defence and psychology." said Mark

"Alright" said Phineas

"We'll talk psychology later. Today we're gonna work on speed. Leverage. Knowledge and strength." said Mark

"Okay" said Phineas

"We're gonna have to build yours" said Mark

Mark threw the medicine ball at Phineas, he caught it but it felt like he just got shot with a cannonball.

==The next day==

Phineas went to the wrestling gym. Buford saw him.

"Oh! He's back. Drinks all around. What, did you take a little vacation, Flynn?" asked Buford

"You wish" said Phineas

"Funny, no one seemed to notice you missing" said Buford

"Why'd you bring it up then?" asked Phineas

"Phineas, I need to talk to you. The rest of you circle up. Get started on your own!" said the coach

Phineas walked over to the coach.

"Phineas, we had to forfeit the match because of you. Now, I give each one of my wrestlers one shot to save their ass before I toss them from the team. This is your shot" said coach

"I had to help my brother with something" said Phineas

"Screw up again and you're done. Do we understand each other?" asked coach

"Yes, sir" said Phineas

"All right. Now get out there with the rest of them" said coach

Phineas joined the rest of the team running laps around the gym. The coach noticed another member of the team just walk through the door.

"Lembrowski, I see you. It's called a watch. Get one" said coach

==Mark and Phineas, later that day==

Phineas charged at Mark's leg while they were wrestling, but he didn't take him down.

"Phin, get up. Back straight. Back straight. Move with your back straight. That's where you get your strength. And when you circle...look at my left leg" said Mark

Phineas did as instructed.

"Don't take your eyes off it. Look at it. And when you're ready to make your move, halfway through, switch to the right. Tie me up with the right. With your right leg on mine, you keep me from panning out, and take me down. You understand?" asked Mark

"Yeah" said Phineas

Phineas did as instructed and was able to take down Mark.

"So the next time..." said Mark

Both brothers got back to their feet.

"...You actually shoot for the leg you're looking at. Or maybe you don't. Maybe you don't look at all. You just keep coming and juke it. Knowledge" said Mark

After they were finished, they went outside.

"You learn quick" said Mark

"You teach quick" said Phineas

Mark laughed

"Hey, I read you once pinned a guy with a reverse cradle in a close match" said Phineas

"Yeah, reverse cradle. That's not a move you want to shoot for, especially against a wrestler who is any good. It's an easy way to get pinned if you don't know what you're doing" said Mark

"How does it work?" asked Phineas

"Easy Phin, let's learn to walk before we can run, okay?" asked Mark

"Yeah, hey, did you get a job yet?" asked Phineas

"No" said Mark

"I got you one. Through my geology class. I know some guys at Sooner Pipe Works. They can get you off the rigs, you know. Put you in a truck. Servicing the online wells" said Phineas

"Really?" asked Mark

"Yeah, money's pretty steady, if you're interested" said Phineas

"Wow, I ain't used to getting that kind of help" said Mark

"Hey, what was it like? You know, working with Dad?" asked Phineas

"One thing's for sure, it wasn't work. It just seemed like Dad always knew what to do with me" said Mark

"Yeah" said Phineas

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna stop right there.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
